


Not Made for Walking

by hazelNuts



Series: 13 Days of Halloween Day 13: The Prompt-A-Thon [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Halloween, POV Lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10024583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: mylittleshipperhart asked: "could you maybe do Malydia + Halloween party?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

Lydia would rather stab herself in the foot with her heels than admit it, but she’s tired. She’s been playing hostess in four inch heels all night, her feet hurt, her head hurts, her calves hurt, and all she can do is keep going and keep smiling. The moment she sits down, her body won’t let her get up again. The pack would help her is she asked, of course, but they’re her guests as well.

How did she used to do this all the time? Though that was before she found out about the reality of the supernatural and her banshee powers were pulled to the surface, before she was constantly getting dragged out of her bed for some emergency.

She finds one of the bowls of chips on the coffee table empty and quickly grabs a new bag from the kitchen. When she comes back, forging a path through the mass of zombies and superheroes, to the living room, an arm wraps around her waist and pulls her down before she can even open the bag. She lands in a firm lap and against a warm body. The second the weight is off her feet the blood starts flowing back into them, her muscles somehow relaxing and cramping at the same time. Great, now she’ll have to be carried everywhere for the next hour.

‘You’re tired,’ Malia says, hooking her chin over Lydia’s shoulder. She inhales deeply as she traces the shell of Lydia’s ear with her nose. ‘And in pain. I don’t get why you wear those.’ Malia points at Lydia’s heels.

‘Because they make my legs look good.’

Malia hums and hugs Lydia a little closer to her body. It’s a little awkward with the small angel wings still strapped to Lydia’s back.

‘You don’t agree?’ Lydia asks, turning her head. The little red horns on Malia’s head have gone crooked and she adjusts them.

‘Your legs always look good.’

‘Well, good looking or not, these legs are useless for the rest of the night.’ Lydia slowly pulls off her shoes, hissing as her cramped muscles relax a little more. Malia manhandles her until Lydia is sitting sideways on her lap, then brushes her fingers over the top of Lydia’s foot, black lines trailing up her arm. Lydia sighs in relief.

‘Great. That means you can stay right here,’ Malia says, pressing a kiss against Lydia’s cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
